Bells Ringing in The Wind
by The Will Of Fire123
Summary: In Rin's world she only saw the confines of her home and her father. By chance, she got she got a glimpse of freedom and met Naruto Uzumaki. One savage beating later, she escapes and is found by Naruto again. Abandoned by her father she now lives with little Naruto. Can love bloom? Rin is based off the character from fruits basket


**Author's note**

**This is my second attempt at a story. The first one was a spur of the moment thing so I had to delete this but this one has been thought out for a while. oh and in this story Naruto is going to be modelled kinda like Hatsuharu from fruits basket, only with a more enthusiastic outlook.**

**Enjoy **

I remember the day my life changed irrevocably. I can remember the start, the middle, and the end. Looking back that was the day I started to live.

That was the first day I truly felt alive.

**Chapter 1 **

In my world I only see three things. My reflection in the mirror, the inside of my house and my….father. That is my world. I have never seen the outside of my house. I had been taught all about Konoha from listening to my father's conversations and reading his mail.

I knew it was a Shinobi village. I knew that it was in Fire Country. I knew all these facts but I never once _**saw**_ anything.

I asked my father why that was. He backhanded me and told me that I was a freak; a monster. Monsters don't deserve to go outside. He said that I was a murderer. He was protecting the outside world from me. I had believed him and never asked again.

I knew no better.

My father would make it a point to tell me I wasn't normal at all times. He would tell me that I wasn't needed in the world. That no one would want to even look at me. That I was a stain on his life. That I had shamed him for even being in the world. That his life was ruined because if me. That it was my fault.

I believed that too.

I would spend my days up in my room. Just sitting there looking at my wall. Just sitting there staring blankly.

Looking.

But then one day I came down the stairs to see he house empty. There was nobody in the house. I was alone.

"Father?" I called out.

But there was no answer.

I walked the room and searched the entire house. It was completely empty. I was truly by myself. This had never happened before. As walked around aimlessly I looked around. And then I saw the door.

As much as I had told myself that I didn't want to see the outside world, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to go out. I was only 6 years old and curiosity was in my nature. And right there was a golden opportunity.

And so I took it.

I reached up and turned the handle of the door and slowly turned it. I inched the door open at an agonizingly slow pace, and the door was open.

And then I saw.

The outside world was much more than I could have ever imagined. The sun was shining brightly, and there were people hustling and bustling around. There were children playing, birds singing, people talking. I could see tall building and I could see a big mountain with four people's faces.

And for the first time I could remember I smiled.

I took a step and another and then one more until I could not take it anymore and I flat out ran. I ran and I ran and I ran, not knowing where I was going, laughing as the wind played in long black hair.

I stopped on a green hill and stared at the sun in the sky with a content smile.

"What'cha looking at, dattebayo?"

I looked sharply to my right and saw boy of about 4 looking up at me curiously. He had messy blond hair and big blue eyes. The strangest thing about him was the three whisker marks he had on each cheek. Looking at his expectant face I realised he was waiting for me to answer.

"I'm looking at the sun" I answered.

He looked at me some more then he grinned at me and asked,

"Do you wanna play?"

I was looking at him in surprise. Father had told me that everyone would fear me if they saw me, but here was this boy who was _**smiled**_ at me and wanted to play. I tentatively smiled back at him and nodded,

"Hai!"

He smiled once again and grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hill and said,

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

I answered and told him "my name is Isuzu…. Isuzu Sohma"

He wrinkled up his face and said "is...uzu…hmm that's too long, I'm just gonna call you Rin"

"Rin?" I asked, not sure why he came up with that name.

"Yeah, yeah, because your name means bell, and that's the sound that a bell makes" he explained beaming at me.

I smiled back at him, and nodded.

We played together for hours, running around the hill, hiding from each other, and having a great time. By the time we were tired the sun was setting and we lay down on the grass next to each other looking at the beautiful scene in contentment.

And that was when the peace shattered

"**IZUSU!"**

I quickly looked up and to my immense horror, I saw my father storming towards us, his face twisted with rage. I got up quickly and said a quiet bye to Naruto who looked confused. I ran up to my father, afraid that he might take his anger out on Naruto if he was too near.

My father looked at me and grabbed my wrist in a vice grip, dragging me back to the house. I looked back at Naruto and waved sadly at him.

When we reached the house, my father threw me into the couch. He slammed the door, and grabbed me up by my hair, shaking me and screaming out,

"**HOW DARE YOU?! YOU WENT OUSIDE! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME ANGRY, YOU USELESS CHILD?!** ** WHAT, DID YOU THINK GOING OUTSIDE WAS GONNA CHANGE ANY THING?! YOU'RE STILL A MOSTER; STILL A FREAK. YOU'RE UNWANTED AND UNLOVED!" **he screamed out throwing me around like a rag doll.

I took the pain in silence. Whereas once I would believe him and give in, I rebelled against him in my mind. The one thought in my head was,

"**You're wrong; Naruto wanted me. Naruto…..smiled at me and acknowledged me. I am wanted**."

"_**I AM!"**_

He let go of me and turned abruptly, going up stairs to his room, leaving me on the ground, bleeding and in pain. I lay there unmoving on the ground my head a maze of thoughts.

"**Naruto"**

"**My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"**

"**Wanted"**

"**Is...uzu…hmm that's too long, I'm just gonna call you Rin!"**

"**Loved"**

"**WHAT, DID YOU THINK GOING OUTSIDE WAS GONNA CHANGE ANY THING?! YOU'RE STILL A MOSTER; STILL A FREAK. YOU'RE UNWANTED AND UNLOVED!"**

And then I fell into the comforting blackness of sleep.

I woke up in the early hours of the morning and looked around. I was still on the floor, and father was nowhere to be seen. I slowly lifted myself up from the floor, wincing at the pain in my body. I remembered what happened the previous night. I heard a muffled sound from upstairs and realized father was awake.

I had to get out of here.

I ran as fast I could, to the door, my self-preservation instincts coming out, threw open the door and ran out, taking no notice of my horrid appearance and ran once more. But this time I ran in a panic, not in exhilaration.

I had to get out.

I had to.

I ran, until the pain was too much and I collapsed onto the ground and tried to catch my breath. I looked around and realized with a start that I had landed on the same hill I had met Naruto. Sweet, little Naruto. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. I looked into the blue sky, finding it beautiful.

I was so tired.

I wanted to go to sleep. I was exhausted from my running. All I had to do was close my eyes and….

"Rin!"

I ignored the calling, thinking that it was just another memory in my mind.

"Rin, Rin, are you okay?"

I looked to my right and I saw a frantic and worried looking Naruto. He was watching me, worry evident in his face.

"Naruto." I whispered out.

He looked at me relief evident in his face.

"Rin, don't move, I'm going to get help, okay?" he said to me scrambling up and running down the hill.

I honestly didn't expect him to come back, really. 6 years of my father telling me I was unwanted stuck with me. But come back he did, with a man dressed in red and white. I heard the man gasp saw before I fell unconscious was Naruto's worried face.

**[Scene change]**

When I woke up all I could see was white. There were white walls, white sheets, and I was even in a white dress. I looked around warily, not sure where I was. I relaxed when I saw Naruto curled up in a chair, fast asleep with drool coming out his mouth.

I tensed again when the door opened, and in walked a woman in a white dress; a nurse if her clothing was anything to go by. Then the same man I saw with Naruto entered the room a well and gave me a gentle smile. I didn't relax at all; I didn't trust any of them. I only trusted Naruto.

"Why am I here?" I asked in a cold voice.

The man's gentle smile didn't waver as he answered, "you were hurt; Naruto and I were on a walk when we found you"

I nodded and asked my next question "who are you?"

He seemed a little surprised' but answered anyway," My name is Hizuren Sarutobi, the Third Hokage."

I looked at him in surprise. Even I knew who the Hokage was and I had imagined a young powerful man. Not some old geezer. However I didn't voice any of this and simply nodded.

"well now since you know my name how about telling me yours" he asked still talking to me in that gentle voice.

"My name is Isuzu Sohma" I told him.

Just then the door opened and my father walked in. I saw him bow at the old man and then he looked at me. I flinched at the amount of hatred in his gaze. he turned to the Hokage, and said

"Hokage-sama, when she is released, I do not want her sent back to me" he said unfeelingly.

"father-"I began, but he interrupted,

"I just don't see how I could love you anymore" he said and then turned to leave.

I stared into my hands blankly despair washing over my body.

"how…can you say such a thing, so easily?" all occupants turned to look at an awakened and angry Naruto.

He glared at my father before continuing "what's Rin supposed to do, when her own parent is telling her something like that!"

"Even though Rin thinks she's 'bad', you don't even think what you're saying is wrong" Naruto shouted at my father. I watched him amazed that someone was sticking up for me.

"say you're sorry!" Naruto shouted at father, enraged.

"Naruto, calm down" the Hokage said placing a hand on Naruto's head.

Naruto shook him off and continued,

"**apologize…. Apologize to Rin!"**

My father ignored him and turned to the Hokage and said, "I am leaving the village; I can no longer stay here"

The Hokage nodded looking at my father sadly. My father left the room with not one glance at me.

"Hey… I told you to apologize!" Naruto shouted after him.

I started to cry; this was too much for me. After years of being told I was unwanted, seeing someone sticking up for me, someone being angry on my behalf gave me such an overwhelming feeling of joy I had to cry.

"Naruto… than…..thank you" I chocked out.

Naruto looked at me with tears in his eyes and smiled gently at me. The Hokage walked over to me and said "well dear with your father gone, we will have to make some living arrangements for you….maybe a local orphanage would be best".

My body froze and I started to hyperventilate.

"**no, no,"** I thought**, "I can't go somewhere new, I can't, I can't!"**

My thoughts halted when I felt myself being pulled into a hug. I looked down to see blond hair and I felt hands stroking my back comfortingly. Naruto's attempt to make me feel better worked and I clung to him and cried.

"ne, Hokage-jiji, Rin can stay in my apartment with me" Naruto offered.

I looked at Naruto in shock; I couldn't believe how much kindness he had.

I started to protest but Hokage-sama cut me off with a "that is a good idea Naruto-kun. I will make sure to bring clothes for her to your home, and I will double your allowance for two people"

I looked at Naruto; I knew he was an orphan so I guessed it was just going to be me and him.

I looked into his sparkling blue eyes and said "I would love to live with you Naruto", feeling like I was going to cry again.

We smiled at each other again and for the first time ever I felt,

Alive.

**So that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy and I will update next week**

**Ja ne!**

**Will Of Fire 123**


End file.
